


Summer Updo

by Froggie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, M/M, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nishinoya gets extremely excited about doing Asahi's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Updo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma/gifts).



This is ink and watercolor! I had such a great time painting this-- I love this pairing, and I saw that you do too (Asahi and Noya are favorites as well) so I hope you like it! I really like the idea that Noya is obsessed with Asahi's hair and likes to play with it//antagonize him/be affectionate that way. xoxo, <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find on twitter at oversized_frog if you wanna yell~*~* <3


End file.
